


Desperate Little Cur

by onism (onismim)



Series: Lost Omegle RPs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bloodplay, How Do I Tag, Jim Being Creepy, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Desperate little cur, aren't you?" Jim curled his thumb under the blond's chin, tilting his head as to drag Sebastian awkwardly up onto his knees. "Are going to behave this time? Come home /on time/?" His hand over the man's jaw twisted, Jim's grazing fingers quickly found the scar along his cheek from that particular incident. You see, this -or even last- time was far from Sebastian's first disciplinary issue. And it wasn't that Jim never learned from any of them. He merely took a better interest in the ... repercussions. - The way Sebastian stilled under his blade, tense and focused, even going so far as to say he enjoyed the pain that so often brought the larger man to his knees. sadist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Little Cur

You: "Desperate little cur, aren't you?" Jim curled his thumb under the blond's chin, tilting his head as to drag Sebastian awkwardly up onto his knees. "Are going to behave this time? Come home /on time/?" His hand over the man's jaw twisted, Jim's grazing fingers quickly found the scar along his cheek from that particular incident. You see, this -or even last- time was far from Sebastian's first disciplinary issue. And it wasn't that Jim never learned from any of them. He merely took a better interest in the ... repercussions. - The way Sebastian stilled under his blade, tense and focused, even going so far as to say he enjoyed the pain that so often brought the larger man to his knees. With one final twist of his hand, Jim was slowly sweeping two fingers just against Sebastian's lower lip, urging him closer now. "Suck, my darling," he said, the pensive edge to his voice only hinting at the blond's punishment.

  
**Stranger:** The first instinct that always swept through him was resistance. Whenever Jim got like this, well whenever he was a few minutes past curfew walking in and knew this would happen...he always wanted to fight back. But then the blade was at his neck and he kind of, shut down. Broad shoulders tensed and anticipation shocked him to the core.This would probably never fail to make him surprised at himself. "It was only a couple of minutes...I'll check myself more next time." Sebastian managed to grit out through clenched teeth, eyes flickering up as smaller fingers touched his lip. This would all be over soon enough, and the prospect of more of that sharp clarity each little bit of pain caused coaxed him into opening his mouth a bit, sucking at just Jim's fingertips.

  
You: Jim's mouth tugged itself into a smirk at the site of his sniper. A Moran no less kneeling, and practically frozen on the spot. The criminal hummed, biting his lower lip just enough for the flesh to pulse once his teeth abandoned it and his knife already pressed harder up against the sniper's throat "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Tiger?" He asked rhetorically, his two fingers edging their way further into the other's mouth. "I think we should keep a tally. Don't you? Just how many minutes late was it this time darling?" the criminal chuckled lowly, knowing perfectly well that he'd be unable to answer without at least objecting to the fingers.

  
**Stranger:** How could someone so small be so damn dark...it was almost impressive how this could still be surprising. He had seen Jim murder people in the most gruesome of ways, but the cold edge of steel calmly pressed against the skin of his throat still made the sniper question so many things. The look on Jims face was of one who had completely conquered someone, and while it made him want to punch it away it also made his blood run cold in the best kind of way. When the question was asked his mouth dropped open on instinct, then immediately closed, brows knitting in confusion. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn't answer clearly without removing Jim's fingers... but he hadn't been told he could. So he did his best to say the word 'three' with his mouth full, the slight irritation never leaving his eyes.

  
You: "Such a pretty, clever, Tiger." Jim cooed, easing the knife from Sebastian's throat. He was in no mood to kill the man tonight. "Although it is a shame you don't know how to count... You best hold still Sebby." With one loud rip, the criminal quickly sliced open the sniper's shirt, staring for a moment before pushing the fingers dangerously deep into the blond's mouth. "One." He cooed, dragging his knife slowly to make the first tally along the man's shoulder, eyes fixed on Sebastian's. "Two." Jim started to giggle as blood bubbled up from the first cut. "Three. - Almost there, Tiger. " These were sure to scar, rather the point really, Jim wanted to own every inch, every fibre of the sniper. "Four." He sighed, leaning in to kiss away the blood still seeping from the cuts. Only once Jim could taste the blood on his own lips did he dive at Sebastian's, the now slick fingers replaced swiftly by a filthy kiss. "What do you want Sebby? Come on - use your words."

  
**Stranger:** The first feeling was relief, he had managed to get the word out and Jim called him clever but... It was too good to be true, of course it was. Sebastian gagged at the push into his mouth, hands clenching into tight fists by his sides at the urge to push Jim away. There was a knife and now he was even more exposed than before, which was terrifying. But at the same time, he didn't want to move, he exhaled shakily through the first cut and let his eyes close. Each cut was another sharp, burning pain that didn't stop when the knife lifted. It hurt like hell and god it felt amazing. The cuts weren't shallow, he knew that much, it was a claim on him that made the blood not seeping out of the cuts rush lower. The sniper pushed up almost desperately into the kiss, riding a high of pain and the promise of more. "Anything...just anything." He didn't know why his voice was a slight bit rougher, but he didn't really care all that much. He needed, that was all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I fell asleep this time. 
> 
> But the prompt I used was actually a response to another that I had just begun a continuation of via email. And being the piece of shit that I am, I used it as a prompt while I waited nervously for a response. 
> 
> Long story short, there could be more from one this but it will be slightly different. Same dynamic, most definitely kinkier and /much/ darker. 
> 
> It depends on what (if anything) people want from me.


End file.
